Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of an auxiliary surgical instrument, and more particularly to an auxiliary device utilized in the gynecologic minimally invasive surgery.
Description of Related Arts
The conventional gynecological laparoscopic operation technique utilizes a pneumoperitoneum method to fully expose the surgical field. The pneumoperitoneum method has advantages including a clear image, a small trauma on dominal wall of patient and a quick recovery, and thus is widely applied in gynecological operation. However, the method might involve a plurality of small incisions on the dominal wall, and thus scars are left.
The conventional vaginal operation adopts a natural channel which is more in accordance with physiological characteristics of the human beings, so as to avoid dominal wall traumas and achieve a more minimal invasion, and thus is widely applied in gynecological operation. However, per vagina operations are not capable of fully exposing the surgical field, and it is difficult to operate in narrow space.